


Clarity

by Ragevanilla



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragevanilla/pseuds/Ragevanilla
Summary: After finding out what Harry asked Maggie to do, Macy is feeling conflicted and enlists Mel's help to perform a spell to help her find clarity.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera, Phoebe Halliwell & Piper Halliwell & Prue Halliwell & Paige Matthews, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Macy was angry and confused at first. She could not believe Harry had the audacity to ask Maggie to change his feelings for her? How dare he? Why couldn't he come talk to her? Did he really have to go behind her back?

After her anger subsided and she had calmed down a bit, she stopped and really contemplated the situation. She put herself in Harry's shoes, and yes she had to admit that she understood how he might have felt that he was overlooking his whitelighter duties and how he felt he acted reckless in the moment.

It's one thing saying everything will be normal and fine but another when you find yourself in the situation Harry found himself. He felt responsible for it almost going wrong and as much as she was angry she also understood that part of it. (Although asking to have your emotions changed was still a terrible idea).

Macy thought about what she would do in that situation. She loved her sisters but she loved Harry too. Could she safeguard her sisters if Harry was in danger? Granted, her sisters can fend for themselves in their own right but still being the older sister came with slight protectiveness and responsibility when it came to her sisters wellbeing.

Sighing and still deep in thought, she asked herself _the question._ If she had to choose between saving the Power of Three and the man she loves what would she do?  
  
Is being with Harry worth all this confusion and hassle? There _was_ a reason the elders forbade whitelighter/witch relationships.  
  
And that's how she found herself in the attic, asking Mel if she remembered any spells from the Book of Shadows that could help her gain clarity about the current situation. She was confused and conflicted and thought maybe magic could help her make the right decision.  
  
Mel said that she had read about a clarity spell in the Book of Shadows before it was destroyed. She quickly wrote out the spell and swore that it was word for word what was written in the Book of Shadows. Macy looked at the piece of paper sceptically but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well wish me luck." said Macy nervously.  
  
"Oh you won't need luck - I know my stuff." Mel said with a playful smile. "Hey," she said suddenly in a softer tone, "I really hope you find the answers you're looking for."  
  
"Thanks Mel," and she gave her a quick hug.  
  
Macy took in a deep breath and recited the spell:  
_"Show me the path that I cannot find,_  
_To give clarity and_ _restore peace of mind._  
_Hear these words, hear my rhyme,_  
_Send me to where I'll find,_  
_What I wish in place and time."_  
  
The last thing she saw were white lights surrounding her.  
  
Then she found herself...in an attic. But it wasn't their attic. It looked similar but she was definitely in somebody else's home.  
  
Looking around she could see candles, potion ingredients and old tomes - yes she was definitely in a witches attic. Macy could see a cot towards the side of the attic. She turned around and saw a book stand and - was that the Book of Shadows?? Where the hell was she?  
  
Suddenly a little boy who couldn't have been more than three years old, arrived near the cot in a flurry of blue lights.  
  
"Hi," he said quite confidently as soon as he saw Macy.  
  
"Hi." she returned with an awkward smile and wave. She slowly moved towards him.  
  
"What's your name?" she bent down to his level.   
  
"Wyatt." he said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"What a cute name! My name is Macy. Can you tell me where your mom is?"  
  
"Right here." Macy whipped around to see a woman standing in the doorway, carrying an infant on her hip. "Step away from my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Macy could hear the venom in this woman's voice and backed away quickly from Wyatt with her hands in the air to show that she was not a threat.  
  
"I'm..." she started to say but was rudely cut off by this woman who shouted, "Phoebe! Phoebe! Get in here now!" Then she added, "Wyatt honey, come to over here." Wyatt went to his mom without hesitation.  
  
Another woman, Phoebe, Macy presumed, came running into the attic. "What is it Piper?" She turned to see Macy, "Who is that?"  
  
Piper just replied, "Here, hold Chris." She passed the baby over to Phoebe and then sharply turned to Macy with her hands in front of her.  
  
In a very threatening and dangerous tone, Piper said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you up right now."  
  
Macy could feel the power emanating of this woman and quickly replied, "I'm a Charmed One."  
  
"You're a what now?" Piper turned to Phoebe, "Is this like the time those sisters stole our identities?"  
  
But Phoebe was looking at Macy intently, her head tilted to one side. "No, Piper she's telling the truth," she said after a small pause. Macy wondered if she was a telepath like Maggie.  
  
"How? How is that possible? We're the Charmed Ones."  
  
This startled Macy. "You're the Charmed Ones? Like Power of Three Charmed Ones?"  
  
"Is there any other type?" Piper asked sarcastically. "Explain. Now."  
  
"I did a spell. For clarity. I was conflicted and confused and I needed answers. So I asked my sister Mel if she remembered the spell from the Book of Shadows expect now I think she definitely did not remember it word for word."  
  
She still had the piece of paper and signalled towards it. Piper looked at it, turned toward Wyatt and said, "Hey Wyatt, will you help Mommy with something. Can you orb that piece of paper that lady is holding to me please. Will you be able to do that for Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah!" Wyatt exclaimed. He looked at Macy and blinked his eyes. The paper transported from Macy's hands to Piper's in a dazzle of blue lights.  
  
"Whoa," said Macy who was shocked that someone so young had such good control of their powers. She was also surprised to see a different form of orbing.  
  
"Well done honey!" Piper congratulated her son. She read the spell and showed it to Phoebe. "Let's check the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Or, we can let our guest check for us." Piper suggested in a menacing manner.  
  
Macy knew exactly what was happening. You couldn't touch the Book of Shadows if you were anything but a witch. She turned towards the stand and prayed her demon side stayed dormant. She did not want another ordeal like the one with the Book of Elders.  
  
Her hand hovered over the cover. Slowly, she lowered her hand, ghosting her fingers over the triquetra. She realised then how much she had missed their Book of Shadows. Macy held her breath and touched the cover to open the book and.... it didn't throw her away! She sighed in relief.  
  
"Why did you hesitate so much?" Phoebe enquired.  
  
"I just realised how long it had been since I'd last seen our Book of Shadows, before it got destroyed." Piper and Phoebe both gave her looks of confusion. "And I was relieved it didn't throw me off."  
  
"Why would it throw you off?" Again it was Phoebe who probed.  
  
Somehow, Macy felt compelled to tell them the truth. She thought to herself, 'Here goes nothing!'  
  
"Because I'm half-demon."  
  
"You're WHAT?!" screeched Piper, shielding Wyatt behind her. "This is your last chance to explain yourself lady! Start from the top."


	3. Chapter 3

And start from the top is what Macy did.  
  
"I'm Dr Macy Vaughn and I moved to Hilltowne, Michigan, what is it now? Over a year ago? Yes it was fall 2018."  
  
"2018?!" Phoebe cut in. "But it's 2006."  
  
"What?" Macy asked in confusion. "How did I travel in time? I just wanted some clarity about Harry!" Her voice was steadily rising.  
  
"Hey demon lady you better pipe down!" Piper warned but Macy saw her shielding Wyatt so tried to calm herself.  
  
"Who's Harry?" Phoebe enquired.  
  
"He's my...our...as in the 2018 Charmed Ones whitelighter." Macy said awkwardly.  
  
Phoebe smiled slightly and said, "I think I know why you've been sent here."  
  
"And I think you still haven't explained how you're a demon and a supposed Charmed one."  
  
Macy, who had been looking at Phoebe and about to ask her what she knew, snapped her head towards Piper, "Right! Of course. Where was I? So, I move to Michigan but I've grown up with my dad who was human. I only had a photo of my mum and me as a baby in front of a house. I found the house in Hilltowne and when I knocked on the door I found Mel and Maggie. I found my sisters."  
  
"Where was your mom?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She...she was dead. She was murdered. By an elder, a woman who was supposed to be her friend." Macy said trying not to let the pain show on her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Macy." Phoebe said kindly. Piper still looked wary. "What do you mean an elder killed her?"  
  
"My mom was an elder too. She died trying to do the right thing. Charity killed her to try to stop her from unbinding our powers. To stop the Charmed Ones from being. But Mom had the gift of premonition, I think she knew this was going to happen because I had to come to Hilltowne and meet my sisters for the Charmed Ones to be unbound. And if I was there, she couldn't be.  
  
"The reason I am half demon is because of something my mum and dad did when I was born. I was stillborn."  
  
A gasp filled the room. Macy was surprised to see Piper was the one to gasp. Her hands seemed to subconsciously drop to her stomach. She must have sensed Macy's questioning look.  
  
"I can't even imagine how I would have felt if Wyatt or Chris..."  
  
Macy nodded, "I know my mom was utterly broken and she would have done anything to bring me back. And so she did. She went to a necromancer Knansie who used demon blood to bring me back. But the price of that was a curse. After my 1st birthday I couldn't lay eyes on my mom or she would die.  
  
"So I grew up without her. And I felt that loss every day." Macy tried to hold her tears in.  
  
Piper and Phoebe shared a look but before Phoebe could say anything blue lights shone in front of her and a woman orbed in.  
  
Macy assumed this was the third sister but why had she orbed in? Maybe orbing was different here. Wyatt could do it and so could this Charmed One, maybe it wasn't just a power reserved for whitelighters here.  
  
"Who's this?" Paige asked after spotting Macy.  
  
"Phoebe fill her in, I'm going to put the boys down for a nap." Piper almost ordered.  
  
-*-*-*-

"So we have a time traveller eh?"  
  
"Possible dimension traveller." Macy added in.  
  
"Yeah yeah sci-fi girl." Paige joked. How was she so comfortable around Macy already?  
  
The sisters had deemed Macy to be safe and not a threat and she was now sitting on the setee opposite Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Piper came back up to the attic and while making a slight face at the new set up, refrained from making a comment.  
  
"Macy do you want to continue with your story?" Phoebe prompted.  
  
"Sure. So, I met my sisters and of course we found it hard to believe in magic and everything."  
  
"Ha! Tell me about it!" Paige remarked.  
  
"Yeah I mean for me, I'm a scientist so I found it hard to adjust to this magical world. Throw in the fact that I've now got sisters and that there was something different about me because of my demon side - it was a tough year. Not that it got easier."  
  
"It never does." Phoebe stated. "So what powers did you get?"  
  
"Well, Maggie, my youngest sister got telepathy but after we lost our powers she got the power of premonition and is an empath."  
  
"Like me!" Phoebe said excitedly.  
  
"You're an empath too?" Macy asked in wonder.  
  
"Yeah but I had premonition before. And levitation. But being an empath is important. Powers are linked to emotions so I'm able to manipulate powers by manipulating emotions."  
  
"That's so cool!" Macy's inner scientist was engaged.  
  
"How did you lose your powers?" Paige enquired.  
  
"It's a long story." Macy said. But at the identical looks she was getting she continued, "and I guess you've got time. An assassin, who turned out to be Harry's darklighter, tried to kill us and destroyed our Book of Shadows. When that happened, a portal opened up and we needed up in witchness protection where our witches aura was stripped along with our powers. I unlocked my demon powers in that time but Mel and Maggie were powerless. It took a long time for anything to happen but eventually we got a form of powers back. But they weren't always the original."  
  
"What powers did Mel have?" Piper asked.  
  
"She could freeze time. And then afterwards she could manipulate molecules. Make them move faster or slower and change their temperature based on that. What can you do?"  
  
"Freeze time too. And speed it up, resulting in explosions."  
  
"It's so interesting how powers manifest and evolve!" Macy said excitedly.  
  
"It is!" Phoebe agreed. "And you? What is your power?"  
  
"I got telekinesis."  
  
"Like Prue." Piper said sadly. Macy was surprised at the tone of her voice. It was the quietest she had heard it.  
  
"Who's Prue?" Macy asked softly.  
  
"She was our sister, also a Charmed One but Prue died 5 years ago." Phoebe supplied.  
  
Macy felt her heart drop to the floor. Their sister had died?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been playing out in my head for some time and I thought as Charmed is back why not!  
> This is fast moving and is mainly to satisfy my need for this kind of fanfic. Honestly the 2 sets of sisters would learn so much from each other!
> 
> Also I am not a writer but feedback is always appreciated. So are any ideas you get!


End file.
